Sunlit ending
by Darkpowwer
Summary: Albus Severus has a secret for his best friend, and he's afraid to tell Scorpius about it. How will Scorpius react?


**A/N: Sooo, I had something today yesterday when I started this oneshot, but well, I forgot xD But I thought I should do a oneshot, and I chose Albus Severus and Scorpius because... I ship them. I wanted to d something smutty, or how to say, but well... I don't know how yet xD That's why I'm stuck with my other story, the saviour of the broken. But okay, please read this story :D Comment and stuff cx**

_Albus Severus was still nervous about being sorted into Slytherin, despite what his father had told him, when he got on the Hogwarts Express._

_"You won't sit with me." James had told him before they had left their home. Albus Severus wasn't sure about what he felt about it yet, he wasn't very eager to spend more time with his brother in the first place. Once he could finally get rid of him for just an hour or two, he really wanted to do so._

_He didn't really want to sit with Rose eaither. His cousin was just too out-going for him right now. He just wanted to be alone for a while, just trying to accept the fact that he'd might be sorted into Slytherin, that his brother would be mean to him every day, tease him if he was sorted into Slytherin. His mom had said before they left that it wasn't certain that he'd be in Slytherin, after all, you mostly get placed in your parent's house, and both Ginny and Harry had been in Gryffindor._

_Albus Severus found an empty cabin in sighed in relief. He walked into it, closed the door so he didn't need to listen to people talking to each other, friends saying hi after the summer... He wanted some peace and quiet. He watched the houses as the train rolled out of London. He smiled. Despite his worries he was actually happy he'd also go to Hogwarts now. He took his English Oak wand out of his pocket and looked at it. It had a dragon core, unlike any in his family. His father had a fenix core he had told him, just as his first wand. His mother had unicorn core. He didn't know yet why this wand had chosen him, but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Dark brown, straight, "surprisingly swishy" as Mr Ollivander had said._

_Albus Severus squeaked when he heard a tap on the window to the cabin he sat in. The boy on the other side of the door smiled at him. He was blond with a pointy face. He seemed to be a first year too. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head inside._

_"Hey, may I sit in here? It's full everywhere else." the boy asked._

_"Sure." Albus answered and nodded at the seat in front of him. The boy sat down and looked at the dark haired Albus._

_"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." the blond said with a smile._

_"I'm Albus Severus Potter." Albus smiled back. So this was the boy his uncle Ron had warned him and Rose for? He didn't seem so horrible. This far he was pretty kind._

_"You're a first year too?" Scorpius asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Which house do you think you'll get sorted into?"_

_"I don't know..." Ablus said and looked out briefly. He knew his face showed that he was afraid of a certain house, but he really didn't want the other boy to see. "And you?"_

_"I would guess Slytherin. Both my parents was in Slytherin."_

_"But aren't Slytherin evil?" Albus felt his cheeks burn as soon as he said the words. Why did he do that? But the other boy just laughed._

_"No, I'd say they're just misunderstood." Albus Severus smiled and felt a little better now._

_"Which house were your parents in?"_

_"Gryffindor."_

_"Wow, cool." Scorpius said. Albus knew that Scorpius probably knew his parents were in Gryffindor, at least his father. His father was the saviour of the wizarding world, everyone knew who he was. Albus wasn't very content with the fact, since everyone then had even higher expectations on him than he could bare. He was afraid to fail them all. He knew his parents said he shouldn't push himself because of this fact, but he couldn't help it._

_"Would you like to be sorted into Gryffindor?" the blond boy asked._

_"I don't know... Maybe." Albus admitted. The other boy nodded and looked out._

_"It would be fun though to have a friend in Slytherin."_

Albus woke up after the dream he had. It was in the middle of the night he realized, since there was no light in there and he could only hear calm breathing. He sat up quietly in his bed and looked at the bed next to his. He smiled when he saw the boy next to him roll over and open one eye.

"Albus Severus, why are you awake?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know, I had a dream." Albus said and shrugged.

"What dream?" the blond whispered, half asleep.

"Nothing special."

"Sleep, Al."

"I will." he said, but he didn't move. He just needed a moment to think he reckoned. He was back at Hogwarts. He had just turned seventeen. He was in Slytherin. It was his sixth year in school. He had two years left in school. Sometimes all these thoughts just hit him and he needed some time to just melt everything. He woke up in the middle of the night and just had to think about it. Sometimes Scorpius Malfoy woke up too, his best friend.

The boy in the bed beside him sighed and sat up.

"Is something wrong, Albus Severus?"

"No, I just..."

"You just woke up again. As always. Albus, you have woken up like this in the middle of the night for six years now. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes, Scor, I'm okay. I promise." He smiled at his best friend. It was pretty cute of him to be worried about Albus. But he really was okay. Even his brother James had gotten over the fact that his brother was in Slytherin. His parents had been proud.

They knew about Scorpius. First they didn't know how to react, but when they met him they knew why Albus Severus liked the boy. Albus was shy, quiet and sensitive. He got upset when he was teased and cried a lot when he was younger. But Scorpius was more out-going than Albus Severus, he knew how to talk good and defend himself with words. He wasn't sensitive the way Albus Severus was. But he was very protective of his best friend.

"You sure Albus?"

"Yeah, I am. Go back to sleep now Scor, I will soon be back to sleep too."

"If you say so... But tell me if anything is wrong, okay?"

"Okay."

Though Albus Severus didn't know if he really was okay. He felt okay, but he didn't know. When he thought about it, was it really normal that he woke up in the middle of the night like that? He usually didn't think much about it, he just woke up. But he had realized though that no one else ever woke up, at least he didn't know about it. And all this waking up made him very tired during the days, and sometimes he had a hard time to keep up with his homework. He was good in school, but mostly because he studied with Scorpius who helped him. He always told Albus that he enjoyed it, but sometimes Albus felt so weak and annoying because he couldn't do such a thing without help.

Plus there were other things he was worried about. Lately he had been thinking a lot about his sexuality. He wasn't sure yet, was he gay or bi? Could he tell anyone? He reckoned he could tell his parents at least, they wouldn't judge him for such a thing. But how about his brother? His cousin? His best friend?

How would Scorpius react to his best friend might being gay? Or bisexual? Or just simply attracted to at least blokes Albus Severus really wanted to tell his friend, but he didn't know how. Would it destroy their friendship? Would Scorpius accept Albus? Albus Severus wasn't ready to say goodbye to Scorius in case he couldn't accept the fact. But it was painful and hard to keep such a huge fact from his best friend. He knew he had to tell him eventually. Tomorrow maybe. Yes, that's how it had to be. Take it or leave it.

The next morning they woke up late. All the others had already eaten and they got their books for classes. Defense against the dark arts first.

"Shit shit shit shit shit, Scorpius, we're already late!" Albus took his robes, his books and his wands. But he was so stressed and shaking so much so he dropped the books. He felt like crying. He was so tired and now late. Then Scorpius picked up the books and gave them back to Albus.

"Calm down now, Albus Severus Potter. Yes we're late, mistakes happen. We might loose five points, but who hasn't? Come one now, let's go." Albus swallowed his tears and they rushed away to class on empty stomachs.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, may I ask why you're late?" professor Lovegood asked when the two boys entered the room.

"Sorry professor Lovegood, we overslept. It won't happen again." Scorpius said calmly.

"I sure hope so. Sorry guys, but five points from Slytherin. You may take a seat." They nodded and sat down next to each other.

"Wow, just because Luna Lovegood's your godmother you don't get any special treatment Al." Scorpius whispered in his ear. Albus felt a shiver down his spine, Scorpius dark voice in his ear, his calm breathing against his skin. Albus shook his head to get rid of the odd feeling he didn't want to have.

"Yeah, I know." he simply said.

Albus Severus knew his best friend was attractive, and he tried his best not to glance at him from time to time. He knew it wouldn't be the two of them anyway, so why even risk to fall in love with the blond? He didn't like his best friend that way anyway. Or at least that was what he told himself.

The class passed by, and next on their schedule was herbology. Luna waved at them to wait for her. They walked up to her and she smiled.

"Hey, I hope it doesn't bother you too much that I took five points from Slytherin, you know I do it with every student."

"No, it's okay professor Lovegood." Albus Severus said and smiled. He was still shaking a bit.

"Please Albus, I'm your godmother, you might as well call me Luna when no other student is around. The same for you Scorpius."

"Will do profe... Luna." Scorpius said and smiled at her. Both Scorpius and Albus Severus liked her as a teacher. She was a little crazy, very kind, trying her best to be strict... Plus she had actually been fighting in the second war, which made her experienced. She had went to the auror's program with the rest of Dumbledor's army, but both Luna and her finacée Neville Longbottom, Albus Severu's godfather knew they didn't like it there. And when Hogwarts offered them the works as herbology teacher and defense against the dark arts teacher they had said yes right away. Neville was very good at herbology, he had been since he was eleven, and Luna was experienced with defense against the dark arts and capable for the work.

"Albus Severus, are you okay? You're shaking." Luna noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked concerned. She was so kind, his godmother. Albus truly loved both her and Neville, they felt like family.

"Yeah, I'm just stressed."

"Did you sleep tonight?"

"Well, I woke up..."

"Again?" He had told Luna about it once. His parents had been away to France for some work thing, and he and his siblings had been with Luna and Neville meanwhile. He had been helping Luna to do the dishes while James and Lily had helped Neville clean the house and other stuff. Then he just blurted out that he didn't sleep so good. He hadn't even told his parents.

"Yeah..."

"We'll talk about this later, or else you'll get late to herbology. Say hi to Neville from me."

"I will." Albus said and then they left. First they walked in silence, but then Scorpius finally said something.

"So Luna knows?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I told her, it just felt right, you know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine. She's cool."

"She really is."

And like that their day went on and Albus Severus hadn't told Scorpius about his sexuality yet. He got more stressed during the day and more nervous. He couldn't hold it inside soon. But he didn't know how to say it, he was so afraid Scorpius would hate him.

"Scor, do you want to go to the lake later?" Albus asked while eating dinner.

"Sure, why not?" Scorpius smiled at him while chewing on a pumpkin pie.

"I don't know. I just feel like going there..." Albus Severus shrugged and looked down on his untouched food.

"Albus Severus, are you sure you're okay?" Albus looked up at his best friend, now totally serious. His eyes was concerned, searching Albus' face for something that could tell him what bothered him. Albus blushed a little and looked down.

"Yeah, I already told you. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you act weird. You don't eat. You're shaking like crazy."

"It's just cold in here, that's all."

"You usually eat a lot anyway."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry Albus."

"Not today."

"Okay Albus Severus, let's go to the lake now." Scorpius stood up, took Albus' hand and dragged him away from the Great Hall. Albus could feel strange looks on his back, but obviously Scorpius didn't care at all.

Scorpius didn't let go until they reached the lake. When they finally stopped Scorpius turned to face his best friend.

"Tell me what's wrong now Albus Severus. Something is bothering you, and it kills me that I don't know what."

"Well, first I think I need my hand. Secondly, could we please sit down?" Scorpius who didn't notice that he still held Albus' hand let it go and then they sat down. He knew his best friend felt more secure that way. Albus chewed on his lip and took a leaf in his hand which he slowly destroyed while talking.

"Promise me not to interrupt before I've told you, okay?" Albus whispered and looked on his hands. They were shaking so badly it scared Albus. He had never been shaking that much, not since he got on the Hogwarts Express.

"I promise."

"Well... Uhm... Scorpius, I'm attracted to guys. I don't know if I'm bisexual or homosexual. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, I just didn't know how. I was afraid you'd hate me because of it or something, I've met your parents, and excuse me for saying this, but they're pretty judgemental. I'm still very afraid you'll hate me forever ad I'll loose you, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend and I feel like nothing without you. Before I met you I was very insecure and everything, gosh. But you helped me overcome most of it, and I'm very thankful for that, but..." Albus' voice trailed out and he felt the tears burn behind his eyes. He rubbed his eye with a hand and sobbed for a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at Scorpius. "Please don't hate me." he whispered. When he looked closer he could see that the blond had tears in his eyes too. Was it because he couldn't stand the thought of his best friend being into guys? Or...?

Then suddenly Scorpius jumped at Albus and wrapped his arms around him.

"I could never ever hate you Albus Severus, don't you ever think that again."

"But..." Albus said, almost in chock. Didn't Scorpius hate him...?

"No, Albus, I don't care about your sexuality. I already sort of knew you were into blokes, or at least I thought you were."

"How...?"

"Albus, there's been so many girls flirting with you, you can't even imagine. You never seemed to notice. It was like, I don't know, like you didn't care about them that way anyway." Albus was just quiet for a moment. What the hell just happened?

"So you don't hate me?" Albus asked and looked at Scorpius.

"You're my best friend Albus Severus, always." Scorpius sat up again and smiled at him. Albus could feel the butterflies in his stomach again. He didn't want to, of course, but his best friend was just so handsome. Blond hair, strong body, stunning smile... The sunset made it look like Scorpius was on fire. He looked so good in this light. Obviously Scorpius noticed that Albus was looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Albus answered quickly and looked down. He was lucky it was sunset, his blush didn't show that much thanks to it. Why did he blush so often in front of his best friend? He didn't even like him that way! Or did he? He didn't even know Scorpius sexuality, he just asumed he was straight.

He could feel Scorpius eyes on him. He looked at the lake. Everywhere else but at his best friend. He was afraid of what Scorpius eyes would tell him. Would they be disgusted? Would they smile?

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked, just to break the silence.

"Yeah..." Scorpius sounded far away, like he wasn't really listening. He couldn't stop himself, so he looked at his best friend. He dropped his chin by the gaze of the blond one. Albus had never seen a look like that. Love, amusement, confusion, all emotions on the same face. His face.

"What?" It was Albus' turn to ask this time.

"I - always - wondered - what - it - would - be - like - to - kiss - you." Scorpius mumbled more to himself, barely audible. Albus swallowed. Had he heard right? Was that true? The butterflies turned into monsters and ate his guts, or at least it felt like it.

"Wh- what?" he stammered quietly. Scorpius just smiled and put a hand on his best friend's cheek. Albus stopped breathing. Scorpius hand on his face felt so good, he wished it would always stay there.

"You heard me Albus Severus."

"You... You better find out then... What it would be like." Albus didn't know if he even said the words, he couldn't hear anything. But obviously Scorpius did. He looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled. He leaned closer to Albus, still with his hand on the dark haired boy's cheek. Albus could feel his heart beating faster. He looked into his best friend's smiling eyes. It was like time stood still, but then finally could he feel Scorpius' soft lips pressing against his.

They just sat like that for a few moments. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius, put his hands on the other's shoulderblades, just held him close. They opened their mouths slightly and their tongues met. This far the kiss was just gentle and beautiful, but soon it was intense, and it was the best feeling Albus had ever felt. But they eventually pulled away to catch their breaths, and then they smiled at each other.

"I think I want to do that again."


End file.
